His Butler, His Kitten
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: The mystery of Marceline Vincent Phantomhive will finally be revealed.
1. Act 1: Anonymous

**The story takes place before Noah's Ark Circus. In this chapter, Marceline will narrate most of the chapter in her P.O.V.**

11:00 PM

_Meow. Meow._

"Here you go," she smiled sweetly.

Sebastian was right. Cats are great. They don't talk about useless things or do them.

It's no surprise to everyone, knowing my unhealthy obsession with cute, furry felines. Since the day I was born and adopted into the Phantomhive family, my obsession with cats was non-stop. Every time I try to keep one whether it's on the streets or in the pet shop, mom and dad would never let me because my brother is allergic to them.

The least dad can do is giving me a pair of white cat ears he bought on my fifth birthday. I admit, I love those cat ears and I still have them right now like brand-new. That doesn't stop me from hunting down fluffy kitties :3

Now that I have two cats on my own, it seems that my life has already been set. The least I can worry about is my brother finding out.

Watching those poor, hungry kitties makes me want to rub it in my butler's face. He doesn't know that I'm been sneaking out every night just to feed cats. It's strange though. Every time I sneak out of home and come back one hour later, I never seem to get tired in the morning. In fact, I never feel sleepy at all as if I don't have to, but I never bother to know why.

When I was picking up a black cat with golden eyes, for some strange reason, it bit and scratched me hard. A cat would never so that to me. Even if they are scared or trying to look scary to defend themselves, they always open up to me. This one is different.

After the cat jumped off and fled, my arm was bleeding very badly. The wounds were wider than what a normal cat scratch and bite is. I've only been out for thirty minutes. Under these conditions, I had to go home early.

Saying good-bye to the kitties in the street, I climbed back to my balcony. When I got my emergency kit out to treat my wounds, it hurts worse than getting scratched and bitten. It feels even worse when I applied pressure to stop the bleeding. It didn't stop.

Since that didn't work, I decided to put on stitches. It hurts so much! Then I applied myself with bandages and change clothes before going straight to bed with my kitties cuddling me.

The next day I woke up with real white cat ears on my head, a long white tail, and lavender hair with matching baby blue eyes. I couldn't let anyone, not even my butler to see me like this. So I decided to write a note to him, sticking in front of my door. I know he and my brother will get suspicious.

I don't know how I can return back to normal, but… I actually like having cat ears and a tail. I have the perfect outfit for me to wear: a short lavender Lolita dress with black cross straps, a lavender collar with a silver bell on it, white thigh-high stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes.

When night came, I left the manor through my balcony with my Sebastian doll after saying night to my kitties.

There was nobody on the streets to hide away from people's eyes. While I was walking I ended up in an alley, not knowing where to go…


	2. Act 2: Whereabouts

**I don't own Black Butler, but I own René le Démon. **

The Phantomhive girl embraced her doll as she walked around the dark alley aimlessly. She knew this wasn't a dream when her arm started to bleed through the bandages. Drops of blood hit the ground.

_Shit! Why won't I stop bleeding?_

Scared and confused, the mistress does not know what to do anymore. She was expecting to die any sooner until someone approached from the shadows behind the 17-year old. Marceline felt two hands on her shoulders and deep, masculine voice whispering in her ear:

"Going somewhere my dear?"

The young mistress turned around, facing a tall, handsome stranger with long black hair, grey eyes, extremely pale skin in a formal suit with a vest. She knew instantly that was a demon, not Sebastian in disguise. His alluring voice was completely different.

"What a lovely young lady you are," he runs his fingers down Marceline's hair, smiling. Then he grabs her bleeding arm, pulling her closer. His eyes glow like Sebastian's and licked his lips.

The pain was unbearable for the young mistress as he grip her harder and harder.

_Is this how I'm gonna die? _The mistress thought.

She was wrong.

A normal human would die from hemorrhage, but even after losing so much blood, Marceline still didn't collapse in her own blood. She didn't understand why; the only thing lingering in her mind was that she may or may not be human after all. There was a pond of blood formed below their feet.

The demon releases his grip and licked his bloody hands in delight.

_So delicious. _

He must have her.

Marceline broke free, fleeing away into hiding. There was no doubt that demon would chase after the young mistress. It's impossible to track her down by scent. However, he can still try to find her visually even if he had to search the entire world looking for that girl.

xxx

_Looks like I lost him. _She thought.

"Oh Marcey!" a very familiar voice called from the roof under the moon.

"Hey Grell!" she waved to her best friend.

"Ooh! What's that behind your back?!" he jumped off the roof, gently landing on his feet.

"It's nothing."

"Liar," he swiped the doll behind her back, "OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE CUTEST BASSY DOLL I'VE EVER SEEN!" the redhead reaper had hearts on his eyes.

He grinned at his best friend with his razor sharp teeth.

"I know what this mean…"

"It's not like that—"

"MARCEY LOVE BASSY! MARCEY LOVES BASSY!" he sang from his heart making Marceline's cheeks red in embarrassment.

"MARCEY AND BASSY SITTING ON THE TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" he twerked his ass in front of her and danced, "MARCEY LOVE BASSY. MARCEY LOVES BASSY—"

"If you shut up, I'll make one just for you."

"Really?! OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Grell hugged the mistress.

"Hey!" another reaper with pentagonal shaped glasses appeared riding on his lawn-mower.

"We're suppose—"he was cut off by the sight of his subordinate's best friend, "Hey babe! I'm Ronald Knox!"

"I'm Marceline Phantomhive."

They shake hands.

"So you must be my man's best friend are you?"

"Yeah…"

"Damn! You never told me she was cute!" he faces Grell, then back to Marcey.

"Say babe, how 'bout you and me on a date? And what's with the cat ears and tail? Is that what you really look like? Why are you bleeding?" he pointed at her left arm.

"I'm curious as well," Grell said.

"I never had them before. It's a long story."

"No worries babe. So you're a Phantonhive huh? You must be that little rich pipsqueak's older sister aren't you?"

"Yeah… I'm adopted"

"No wonder you two don't look like each other! It's cool! It's cool!"

"Hide me."

"What?" Grell said.

"There's a demon after me—"

"Ooh! Is it Bassy?!" the red-head reaper had hearts on his eyes again.

"No."

"Aww" he pouted and quiver.

Before Marceline could explain, the earth began to shake moment by moment.

A large, monstrous figure casted a shadow behind Marceline, Grell, and Ronald.

"KAHFDIASFJASNFKSF!? WHAT IS THAT THING! IT'S HORRIBLE!" Grell was terrified.

"That would be that demon chasing after me… in his true form."

The red-head pulls out his death scythe resembling a chain-saw.

"No butt-ugly demon is gonna take my BFF away!" he jumps into the airs and begins to fight the demon.

"Hop on babe!" Ronald offers to carry the girl on his back. He starts the engine and head off in a straight direction.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked sweetly.

"To the Undertaker," she responded.

"Alright!" he went full speed ahead on his lawnmower.

When they two finally arrived at the funeral parlor, young reaper offered his service to protect the best he can. The Phantomhive girl thanked his efforts and enters the main building.

"Hello there! What can I do for you, my young mistress?!" Undertaker asked.

"Do you have any spare coffins that I can get into? There's a demon after me and I have nowhere else to hide—"

"You really want to get into one of my special coffins!? Eeeee!" he clapped his hands and twirled around happily.

"I'll let you if— he raises his index finger, "you tell me a joke. Just one joke and I'll let you into my coffins!" he drooled.

"Alright."

Less than a second later, the Undertaker laughed manically; so hard that the sign outside not only fell onto the ground, but the Undertaker himself blasted off the roof, landing back happily hard into his shop.

"Oh my… You girl!" he pointed at her again with his index finger, "should really be a comedian!"

He rolled around the floor drooling before pounding into the ground laughing.

"Ok, my dear," he gets up, "this way," opening the curtains.

The girl examines the many coffins, expecting to have corpses in them.

"This way, my dear!" the Undertaker led her to a fancy, expensive-looking coffin.

"Are you sure you want me to use this as a hiding spot?"

"Sure! Sure! It's all yours!"

Marceline was uncertain.

"Don't worry, my mistress! Undertaker will take very good care of you. Trust me!" he offers her hand in escort.

She climbs into the coffin and relaxes.

"Now, if you need anything, just knock on this coffin."

"Ok."

He gently closes the coffin.

"Rest in Peace!" he joked.

"This is actually quite comfortable."

"I knew you would love it, my dear. I made that coffin just for you! Sleep tight!" he turns off the lights.

The mistress slowly closes her eyes, enjoying the comfort in her very own coffin.

**It's only a moment of time when he finally found her…**


	3. Act 3: Cat-napped

**I decided to add something very unlikely to expect…**

Her nap did not last very long when she heard loud crashes coming from the outside. Without words, her coffin no longer touched the ground. Taking the Undertaker's instructions, she knocks on her coffin.

He didn't come.

Marceline wasn't naïve. Judging by the sound behind her coffin, the demon must have kick that ladies' man ass, crash into the funeral parlor, did something with the Undertaker, and made his way in here searching for her. It was no doubt that he picked the right coffin.

In her own little room, she wanted to know why that demon is after her and what does he want? Her only guess is that he wants her soul.

As the demon left the funeral parlor in ruins, he reverts back to his human form with Marceline's coffin in his arms. He jumps from building to building taking the girl to an unknown location.

Xxx

"Alright, who did this?" a monotonous voiced called.

"Will?" Grell had hearts on his eyes. He was badly injured with his death scythe stuck into his ass.

Will pulled the broken, bloody chainsaw out causing Grell to scream back and forth in pain comically.

"Stop fooling around. Tell me what's going on and where is Mr. Knox?"

"Well…" the red-head reaper puts two of his index fingers together, "When I was searching for the soul that I was supposed to reap tonight, I found my best friend wandering around in the alley where I'm standing. While we were chatting, Ronald came and flirted with her, and then this demon, who is not my Bassy, came and attacked me! Marcey said he was after her. There's no time for an explanation so Ronald offered to take her into hiding. After that, the demon left me to die! It was horrible! Just look at what he did to my baby!" he cried over his beloved chain-saw.

"Very well, I already reaped the soul that was supposed to do. Let's go find Mr. Knox, shall we?"

"Anything for you, Will" Grell flirted before Will pierced his face.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Just come along," Will said coldly.

Xxx

"Alright," he lifted Ronald up whose face was beaten, "tell me what happen."

"I was trying to find a good hiding spot for my babe. She told me to take her to the funeral parlor and I did…"

"The Undertaker?" Will said.

"...yeah. I stayed outside like a guard dog. When she went inside that old dude was laughing like crazy that he blasted off into space after that sign fell! After that, the demon showed up and attacked me. I tried to kill him with my death scythe, but… I got my ass kicked. Then I fell asleep."

"Ow!" Will pierced Ronald's head, "what was that for?!" Ronald protested.

"You and your playboy attitude," Will lift his glasses up, "Very well, since we have everything taken care of tonight, let's go after that demon. I can't let some disgusting creature taking our job away. Not to mention doing _my_ job!"

"Oh Will!" Grell blushed, "You really do care!"

The irritated Will pierced Grell's head once again.

"Ow!"

With that said, William T. Spheres carried the homosexual Grell Sutcliff and the flirty Ronald Knox away to search for _it._

"WAIT!" the Undertaker called, "TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"Mr. Undertaker. What brings you here?" Will said.

"Take me with you!"

"And why is that?"

"Look at what he did to my shop! My beautiful coffins! Those lovely corpse! They're all ruined! And look what he did to me!"

"You look fine."

The Undertaker showed his wedgie from behind.

"Goodness! Please!" Will looked away, "Fine you can come, but please do not ever show me that inappropriate display in front of me ever again!"

"Yippee!" the Undertaker skips merrily after tucking his underwear in.

Xxx

"It's not like her to run off," Ciel said.

"I'm very sorry sir," the butler said, "she left me a note this early morning with hardly any details for me to explain."

"I want you to look for my sister now."

"Yes, my lord", Sebastian left.

_Humans are such difficult creatures especially finding this girl who is almost impossible for me to track. Now where can my dear mistress be?_

Alone in the darkness, Ciel continues off searching for his sister in the streets of London.

"Hello my Lord! Good to see you!" a familiar figure waved.

"Undertaker? What are you doing here?"

"Going after _that _demon who destroyed my shop!" he smiled and giggled, "but I'm not alone!"

Three reapers emerged from the darkness.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he faced William

"It's no surprise to encounter a human like you wandering in the streets. We are hunting down a demon who took your sister away."

"What!? But how!?"

"Ask these two," Will drop his employees hard on the ground.

It was not long after Sebastian returned empty-handed.

"I apologize, my lord. I could not find her."

"Damn! Where could she be?!"

Xxx

Marceline slowly woke up finding herself lying on a soft bed in a large pink, girly room.

"Where am I?"

"Did you sleep well, my dear?" the demon approached.

"Who are you exactly?"

"René le Démon," he bowed, "you wouldn't happen to stumble across a black cat that scratched and bit your arm?"

"Let me guess, you're that same cat the other night, aren't you?"

"That's correct my dear. I did all for your love of cats."

"That's still no reason why you kidnapped me in the first place," Marceline said bluntly.

He chuckled and jumped on top of Marceline, pinning her on the bed in a compromising position.

"You're such a cute, beautiful girl," he touches her cheek, "and out of all the humans in the world, you, my dear, are not one of them," he licked his lips, "your soul is golden. What every demon literally desires to get their hands on…"

The mistress remains calm while putting on an expressionless face.

"So all this time, you wanted me for my soul. Why go for the trouble going after me?"

He lifts her chin.

"Because, my dear, you are special."

"I'm outta here," he pushes the demon away and heads for the only double-door entrance, escaping. The walls are made out of stone with well-lit lanterns.

René makes a small laugh. The room changes into a gothic-like theme into his liking with a small round table and crystal ball in the middle showing Marceline.

The area was like a maze.

When she finally made it to the end, the entrance she recently passed through closes immediately. The fountain started to flood the room which was unfortunate for the mistress who lack swimming abilities.

She woke up surrounded of what appears to be a maze-like garden with red roses that grew in the tall, hedged bushes that make-up the labyrinth. The mistress walked towards a random entrance and continued her journey.

There, in the end of the long, complicated maze was a hall of mirrors. She calmly enters the third labyrinth, hoping to somehow escape from _him._

Xxx

They finally brought off their conclusion of Marceline's whereabouts: she's banished in this world. Obviously for the grim reapers, it's very unlikely for her to be dead.

It was a long night, but the young lord refuses to rest, passing his bedtime. As Will, Grell, Ronald, Undertaker, and Sebastian remain restless, a white cat with golden eyes appeared with an envelope in her mouth.

_Since when did we have a cat!? _He looks at his butler. _Sebastian, you bastard!_

_Meow. _

"For me, Kido?" Sebastian took the envelope.

"Kido?" everyone was surprised.

"Everyone, come with me. I know how we can save the young mistress after all."

The group followed the cat, leading straight to Marceline's bedroom and much to the butler's surprise, it was already open.

"There's no time to explore!" Ciel said.

A cat with grey stripes and white paws with green eyes appeared next to Kido. The group followed the cats until they stop at Marceline's mirror stand on the floor.

Without doubt, Sebastian touches the mirror causing ripples on it, surprising the group.

"Come along everyone."

The followed the butler into the hall of mirrors.

"Marceline! Marceline! Where are you!" Ciel shouted.

"I'm here Ciel!" the mistress waved.

When the group were about to reunite with Marceline, they were stopped by an invisible wall not even the reapers nor Sebastian can break through. At that moment, the demon appears from behind.

There was a lot of commotion until they finally demanded an explanation.

"René le Démon," Sebastian said unhappily.

"Sebatian Michealis," René said.

"So you're one behind all of this."

"That's right. I see you brought three grim reapers and a human boy with you."

"They're all here for one reason."

"I'm not surprised," he kinetically turns Marceline around and pulls her to him, upsetting Sebastian. He embraces the girl, "as long I have her", he runs his fingers down her soft, lavender hair, "her soul would surpass of your master's."

René continues to smother the young mistress until he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Releasing the girl, he looked at his wound, and then faced Marceline, who carried a knife in her hands. She had an evil, delighted expression on her face.

The mirrors reflect her unusual expression to the others behind the invisible barrier. The most striking change of the young mistress was her eyes, matching, dark green eyes.

The demon collapsed to the ground in pain and slowly dies before saying another word to Marceline while looking at her reflection that shocks in the most.

One of the mirrors behind the demon had bloody hands emerged and carried the demon away into the gates of hell before reverting the mirror back to its normal stage. The barrier breaks and Marceline faces the group with the same dark, uncharacteristic green eyes.

Her eyes became normal.

"Marceline?" Ciel said.

"I-I don't know…."

"Maybe I can explain," an unfamiliar feminine voice was heard. One of the mirrors on the side of Marceline had an unknown being emerged. She had long, dark red fingernails, a black cloak, a mask, green hair, golden accessories, and a dress completed in fishnets, and fishnet gloves appears.

"Who are you?" William demanded.

"I'm the Master of the Hellish Yard," she embraces Marceline from behind and smiles evilly at the group.

**Things will get more interesting when I mixed in the Vocaloid characters from the Evillous series and Black Butler… **


	4. Act 4: Missing Link

**Secrets are now unlocked.**

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" MOTHY said in a calmly, "I remember that day," her long nails touched slowly on Marcey's left cheek, "the day when you were almost sacrificed in that ritual."

Those words stung the young lord.

On the day his parents were killed, an unknown organization infiltrated their home and kidnapped him. He was kept for six months with very little food and water until that day; on the day he was supposed to be sacrificed, he unknowingly, summoned a demon. After making a contract, his life changed forever:

_"When something is truly lost. That one can never get it back."_

xxx

The boy was confused. _What did she mean my sister was sacrificed?_

"You were only a toddler back then, Ciel Phantomhive."

"What?! How did you know my name?" he demanded.

"I've known you for a very long time. You see, your sister is my vessel. The knife she holds in her hands is my original vessel. The vessel of wrath, which has the ability to shape shift from a key to a golden blade when exposed to rage makes the user vengeful. And of course, it's one of the very few items that can kill any divine being with even the smallest scratch. I'm the exception."

"Marceline, what are you hiding?" Ciel said.

"She isn't hiding anything," the Master of the Hellish Yard responded, "This girl here is actually the princess of the long-lost dimension of Levianta. But ever since the Levianta Catastrophe, Leviantans like her are almost obliterated with only three surviving."

Golden-colored cinematic records reflect on the hall of mirrors. All scenes are locked containing secrets of Marceline. Before playing the movie, MOTHY continues on:

"Leviantans are the only great divine beings known for their strong magical potential and unlimited lifespan. As you already guess, they have eternal lives. Never aging a day… They get along with other races quite well. A demon would lust over their natural souls of the highest quality, but alas they are unable forge a contract with them since Leviantans are immune to such curses. And before I bore you guys to death, I liked to show how your precious princess grew up to be the most powerful chess piece on the board."

She snaps her singer, unlocking what needs to be seen.

Xxx

_A girl with yellow, orange, and red hair gradient with gold and silver eyes walked in one cloudy autumn surrounded by the colorful leaves flying whichever the way the wind blows. Next to her is another girl who bears resemblance to her, but unlike the girl whose hair matches the leaves of autumn, the sunset, and flare, that girl has medium hair with a gradient shade of white hair (on the top) to dark blue at the end of her hair and matching very light, icy blue eyes. Her hair was straight and soft, with curls on the bottom, and bangs that swept gently across her face._

"Purple was never really your hair color," MOTHY runs the mistress's hair through her fingers.

_A tall man with a pretty-boy look and long, stylish purple hair appeared. His left eye is hidden by his fringes while his right blue orb focused on the two girls walking towards him. _

_They look nothing alike despite being blood siblings who never share a common race of one another: the older brother was a full-blooded demon born to a demon father who he greatly resembles and a Leviantan mother who is an object of lust. His younger fraternal twin sisters resemble nothing like their father. However, they share very few phenotypes with their mother: long, thick lashes, angular eyes, and ghost-like skin that appears pallor. Like their mother, the twins were full-blooded Leviantans, a superior race with no natural predators. _

_At that time, Marceline was only 16-years-old living a normal life in a modern, futuristic-like world where other beings coexists. Like the human world, humans forge contracts with demons while reapers remain neutral, reaping the souls schedule to die._

_Her closest friends are her sister, Sephora, and a girl with pink hair, Irina Clockworker. The girls were childhood friends, sharing a fascination with cats._

_On the day of the twin's 18__th__ birthday, an unknown shot the twins using a colored metal bullet that pass through Sephora and finally stopped at Sabrina. _

_The effects of the colored metal bullet altered the Princess Sabrina's hair to a gradient shade of dark purple to lavender with lavender and light blue eyes. _

_Thousands of years passed by, 22-year-old Princess Sabrina and Sephora Venomania were backstabbed by Irina, who cried in tears. She developed signs of HER and potentially raised it despite her effort to prevent it. _

_Sabrina wrote her last words swearing to take revenge when she comes back. _

_After witnessing his sisters' death, the twin's brother, Gast, their father, Sateriajis, and Gast's fiancé Lukana Octo, became desperate and carried the twins' bodies to the forbidden Ark of Sin. The temple went haywire and created a massive explosion wiping the entire dimension and world together as well as killing the inhabitants._

_Two lights appeared soaring straight to the sky and raced across space, time, and dimension to the human world to be reborn. Unknowingly, Sabrina became the vessel of the Demon of Wrath, Master of the Hellish Yard. Sephora became the vessel of the Master of the Heavenly Yard. _

_Settling on earth, the vessel of wrath was founded by the Phantomhive family in her new parents' bed. Her twin sister, on the other hand, was taken in by a noble Japanese family with relations of the West. _

**It's been a long time since I wrote this. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I'll make sure to change some stuff before completion.**


	5. Act 5: Missing Link (Part 2)

**Time to make things interesting…**

_Neither sister was able to remember their past lives. _

_Noticing something moving between her and Vincent Phantomhive. Rachael woke up in the middle of the night, finding a baby wrapped in a white blanket. The baby was unique and wasn't like any other infant they seen before. _

_I must be dreaming. Rachael thought, rubbing her eyes. It wasn't._

_She carried the baby in her arms and smiled. _

_"Dear, wake up."_

_Vincent slowly rose up, half awake. His eyes snapped open, upon seeing his wife holding a baby girl, whose tiny fingers are trying to reach to touch Rachael's face._

_"How did this baby get here?" Vincent said._

_"I don't know. She just appeared when I felt her movement," Rachel strokes the newborn's hair gently._

_"Can I see her?"_

_"Of course, love," she hands over the purple-haired infant to her husband._

_"She's beautiful," Vincent smiled, "Hmm, what's this?" he found a card inside of the blanket and read._

_He sensed something very special about the baby and was determined to raise the baby as if she was his own child._

_"Rachael."_

_"Yes Vincent?"_

_"I was thinking of adopting this child and—"_

_"That would be wonderful! I've always wanted a daughter!"_

_"I know it's been a day since our honeymoon. Since we have been thinking of raising a family together, this is the perfect opportunity to become parents and maybe we can have another. My little girl here will have a sibling she will love and cherish. I'll never give her up."_

_"What shall we name her?"_

_"Marceline. Marceline Vincent Phantomhive."_

_"It's perfect!"_

_Xxx_

_Four years later, little Marceline Phantomhive played with a white paper plane she made in the garden. Her mother watched her happily, seeing how healthy and strong her little girl grew up._

_Her mother's sister arrived._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Madame Red screamed to the top of her voice, "YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUTTTEEE! LET ME GIVE YOU A HUG!" she ran towards little Marceline and hugged her tightly against her cheek. _

_Marceline was extremely cute indeed: she has short hair with long ear-tails and little pigtails sticking out, wearing a sleeveless white dress, especially a sweet, adorable face, completed with big, angular, long-lashed eyes. She was tiny with extremely smooth, pale skin that never darkens under the sun like a doll. _

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Grell screamed HAPPILY, "I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE SO CUTE BACK THEN! Normally, I don't go well with children, BUT YOU! YOU ARE AN EXPECTION!"

The reason was obvious: Marceline is his best friend.

_To Madame Red, she was the ideal daughter the woman ever wanted to have as her own child. Her small figure was perfect to sit on her auntie's lap before the cameraman took their picture. Marceline was so cute to the point where Madame Red attempted to stow her away before getting caught by Vincent._

_Marceline was an exceptional child. _

_During the very first few years of her life, little Marcey was already a gifted, talented, genius who quickly mastered the arts, excel in studying, a prodigy of sports and martial arts, and exceed in every single subject naturally. _

_Much of her parents' (and the household's) surprise, she was able to learn how to speak in complete sentences and read book at the age of one; thus, earning praise given from her adopted parents and tutors. _

_Many parents envied the Phantomhives for having such a brilliant, ideal child despite her adoption. Vincent and Rachael were very proud of their daughter. They were fortunate to adopt her, confident of becoming the next household like her father who strangely shared many traits of him. Nonetheless, she was loved by everyone._

_When her mother became pregnant with her little brother, she was happy to have a sibling whom she willing to take care._

_Outside of the manor, little Marcey sat under a tree having a very lonely picnic while her parents are busy. She heard something from the bushes._

_Meow._

_"Oh hi, kitty!" the girl smiled sweetly._

_The cat snatched her tuna sandwich._

_"Wait! Come back!" she chased after the cat who was heading back to the same bush._

_She discovered that the cat was a mother who was struggling to feed her three kittens who look exactly like her._

_Marcey instantly took a fascination with cats and gave her bread to them. Quickly gaining their trust, the carried the mother cat in her arms and three little kittens joined in: two resting on each of her shoulder and one on her head. _

_Charmed by their cuteness, Marceline blushed and smiled, rubbing the mother cat against her cheek. The mother cat returned her affections while her kittens snuggle the little girl before joining her picnic._

Sebastian blushed after seeing the heartwarming scene. He became more attracted to his mistress.

_"Daddy!" Marcey ran towards her father, "Daddy!"_

_"Yes, sweetie?" he faces his daughter in surprise._

_"Can I keep them?" she smiled._

_Vincent scratched behind his head. He could never say no to that face._

_"Alright."_

_"Thank you, Daddy!"_

_"But we have to find their owner."_

_"Aww."_

_"Sweetie, she has a collar around her neck. We can't keep her. I'm sorry."_

_Marcey had a hurt look on her face._

_Xxx_

_Six months later, on the day before her birthday, the cat's owner arrived at the manor. Much to Marcey's dismay, she had to give in:_

_"Good-bye Anabel, I love you," she rubbed the cat against the cheek one last time. Anabel in return licked Marcey's cheek as a way of thanking the little girl for taking care of her and her kittens very well. Also in return, her kittens snuggle and licked her before being snatched by their owner. _

_Poor little Marcey watched in tears as the wealthy owner left. She learned her lesson: doing the right thing sucks._

_It was relieving for her parents to finally get rid of the cat just like the doctor ordered._

_Sterilizing the manor to get rid of infection that would cause harm to her mother and unborn brother, Marcey unhappily goes to her room without supper. When she was asked of what she wanted for her birthday, the household felt uneasy by her wish: a cat. _

_Vincent, who was struggling, finally found a possible solution to keep his daughter's mind off her unhealthy obsession with felines. _

_Unfortunately, the heiress refused to attend her fifth birthday after that terrible event that broke her little heart into pieces, plunging her into deep depression. _

_Knock. Knock._

_"Marcey?" Vincent called._

_"Yes? Daddy?" Marcey open the door partially. _

_"I'm sorry about what happen yesterday. I promised myself that I would make it up to you. Mommy can't be around with a cat. It will make your brother very sick. Auntie Ann is a doctor, she know what's best to keep Mommy healthy."_

_"Ok," she carefully opened the door._

_"Come sweetie," he took her hand, "you can't miss your own birthday party."_

_"I guess you're right," Marcey replied as she followed him downstairs._

_"Happy Birthday!" everyone screamed at the birthday girl._

_Xxx_

_Many women became completely infatuated with Marcey's cuteness and innocence._

_It was not long when she was introduced to her fiancé and adopted cousin, Edward Midford. Believing cousin marriages are gross; Marcey called off the engagement, and then gave reasoning to her parents and her father's side of the family. Fortunately, they completely understood, allowing Marcey to marry whoever she deems worthy when she grows up. _

_It didn't make her feel any better: she still wanted a cat._

_The guests especially Baron Kelvin became worried of the birthday girl who frowned throughout her birthday. They gave her many gifts, but none of them can make her smile. None of them knew what she desperately wanted until Vincent explained and reasoned. Determine to make his little girl happy, he gave her a medium-size present. _

_Wondering if she can open it, Vincent nodded his head. Marcey slowly opened her present pulling out white cat ears. Most of the female guest squealed, demanding the birthday girl to wear them. As she wore them on her head, the entire manor became more infatuated by her irresistible cuteness and adoration. _

_Finally, the young mistress smiled and thanked everyone for a wonderful birthday._

_Xxx_

_"I want to see my brother," Marcey pulled her auntie's lab coat._

_"Alright, but only because you're the cutest niece I ever had," Madame Red smiled, carrying the newborn in her arms._

_Gently holding her baby brother, Marcey smiled._

_"What's his name?"_

_"Ciel. His name is Ciel," Rachael responded._

_"Hi Ciel," she giggled and stroke his hair, "we'll have lots of fun together and I'll always love and protect you," gently rocking her little brother to sleep before handing the baby over to her mother._

_Their happiness did not last long during the first few years of Ciel's life: her sister was kidnapped on third birthday._

_Xxx_

_Marceline woke up finding herself in a cage. There were other children inside as well, but they were lifeless. _

_Surrounding her cage were a group of people wearing white masks, staring at her as if there is something strange about the child. When they cleared the way, the area revealed to be some ritual they practice. _

_In the middle was a table. It was no surprise to the 8-year-old as she figured that she'll be one of the many [living] children fated to be sacrifice. _

_For what?_

Ciel remain frozen when he discovered that Marceline too was the same as him.

_Xxx_

_"My lady," Tanaka knocked, "It's time to get up. Your breakfast will get cold if you don't hurry."_

_There was no response._

_"My lad- " _

_The old man was speechless to find the young mistress missing from her bed. It was no doubt the heiress was abducted._

_Rachael broke into tears. _

_Vincent became incredibly upset, leading him to dedicate his search for his little girl._

_Ciel, however, was far too young to understand, but took notice the absence of his older sister who took well care of him._

_Thankfully Marcey was not dead when Undertaker confirmed to the Earl. Relieved, Vincent continues his search ignoring how much time had passed especially the people who gave up searching. His dedication did not stop him from spending time with his family despite how hurt he was._

_Six months of her post-abduction, Marceline already knew that she is the only child to survive. Although she was given little food and water especially how much abused she suffered in the hands of the organization, marking her with a slave brand, she never understood why she lived._

_At that time, Marcey questioned herself whether she was human or not. She did not want to know._

_When they announced the ceremony, Marceline struggled to escape with all her effort._

_"She's a feisty one."_

_"Well tame that brat down to the table, we don't want her to ruin everything we planned!"_

_One of them covered her mouth. Pointing at her heart, she closed her eyes to meet her fate._

_A few minute later, she opened her eyes again. The dagger didn't strike her as she expected. Someone had stopped it._

_"A demon!" one cried in joy._

_"Grant me eternal life! Bring us good fortune and—" _

_The demon silenced him, stabbing his chest. _

_Carrying the little girl in her arms, she condemned everyone in the room to Hell and set burning in the flames of wrath. Baron Kelvin, who hid under the table, witnessed the demon holding onto Marceline's hand as she smiled and waved good-bye._

Ciel cried and reached out his hand, not wanting his sister to leave with the Master of the Hellish Yard.

_Xxx_

_Returning to the manor, MOTHY carried the young mistress in her arms, putting her to bed and kissed her good night before disappearing. When Vincent opened the door to his little girl's bedroom, he cried tears of joy to finally found his little girl returned safely. _

_He called Rachael and she too cried as well, happily seeing her daughter again. The brand was removed by MOTHY before anyone saw her. _

_"I miss you too daddy," Marcey said, hugging her father._

_They never knew who saved her. There was no one to thank the person who rescued the young heiress. It never mattered as long as the Phantomhives are a family again._

**To be continue…**


	6. Act 6: Missing Link (Part 3)

**The words in italics are Marceline's cinematic records being played.**

_What started Marcey's and Lizzie's bitter relationship or rivalry happened two years later when Phantomhives and Midfords announce their youngest children's engagement, which is much to Marcey's disgust. However, the feud between the girls started when they both want Ciel's attention. _

_Obviously, Marcey steals most of his attention._

_It was one sunny day as 10-year-old Marcey looked out the window unimpressed, seeing her brother playing with their mother, Madame Red, and Lizzie. The young mistress finds the blondie utterly annoying and decided to bake some sweets._

_"Ciel!"_

_"Yes, Marcey!?"_

_"I baked some cookies for you! Come have some!"_

_"Ok!" the little boy ran towards his sister who was holding a plate of freshly baked cookies._

_Ciel bit one, enjoying the classic taste of homemade classic chocolate chip his older sister made just for him; enough to completely ignore Lizzie. _

_Marcey knew how much her little brother adores sweets and desserts._

_"May I try one, Marcey?" Rachael said._

_"Sure!"_

_With one just one bite, Rachael became instantly amazed of how delicious her daughter's cookies are especially having proficient cooking skills at her age. Seeing Rachael's expression made Madame Red (or Auntie Red by Marcey) mesmerize for her niece's cookies and like her sister, she too, was astonished._

_"Was it really that good?" Marcey said._

_"It's very delicious, sweetie!" Rachael complimented, "I never knew you were so talented! Every bite of this cookie reminds me of how much you make me proud!"_

_"I'm jealous! Your daughter is just too perfect!" Madame Red said frowning, "if only I could…," she puts both hands on each of her eldest niece's shoulders, "have her…" she whispered._

_"I'm sorry, Ann," Rachael sympathize remembering the tragedy._

_"Don't cry Auntie Red," Marcey hugged, "I love you too."_

_Madame Red smiled._

_She can never have any children of her own, but she can still regard Ciel, Marceline, Lizzie, and Edward as if they were her own. No child can be as loving and flawless as Marcey._

_Xxx_

_The scene made Lizzie envious. She knew she can never defeat her older cousin no matter how hard she tried, but stealing Ciel's attention was very hurtful. _

_On her next visit, Ciel came with Noah's Ark in his hands and opened the ship to pull out the animals to play with Lizzie. _

_"May I play?" Marcey intruded._

_"No! Absolutely not! You have to study!" Lizzie said in rage._

_"My dad said there's no need. I'm already a genius and graduated when I was eight."_

_"Go away!" Lizzie threw a pig at her._

_Marcey dodged it quickly._

_"Well that wasn't very nice," Marcey said. _

_Bitch. She thought._

_"Lizzie! You can't throw things at my sister!" Ciel said._

_"Hmph," Lizzie said._

_"I'll be right back," Marcey said._

_She pointed at the plastic pig._

_"And I am not cleaning that up!"_

_That whore needs to die right down to her vagina! Marcey thought._

_Xxx_

_There's nothing cuter than having a cat in front of me. Marcey thought, petting the stray feline._

_"It's too bad mom and dad won't let me, all because my little brother is allergic to you," she gave it treats._

_"No matter how hard I try to keep a cat, I guess some things are never meant to be true."_

_For most of her life, Marceline would always attempt to get a cat whether it's on the streets or at the pet shop. Her unhealthy obsession got the better of her. Having fake cat ears isn't enough. Whether it's her birthday, Christmas, or shopping day, the first priority she only wanted to have is a cat. Nothing but a cat. And only a cat._

_Her parents tried many ways to get her mind off them._

_Things became worse when they bought a dog, whom they name "Sebastian", hoping to change their daughter's opinion. Alas, Marcey absolutely hates dogs. _

_Xxx_

_June 15, 1872_

_"Happy Birthday, Marceline!" everyone shouted._

_"Thank you! I'm grateful for everyone, my parents, and family to celebrate my 15__th__ birthday! I hope you all enjoy this wonderful occasion on the luxury cruise ship of S.S. Victoria!"_

_With that said, Marcey exits the room, heading outside to watch the starry night, glittering at the tip of the ship._

_It's so peaceful. Marcey thought as the ocean breeze blew towards her._

_"Big sis?" a familiar voice called._

_"Hey, Ciel. Come here! Look at the stars! Aren't they beautiful?"_

_The little boy was caught in his sister's arms. She lifted him up to gaze at the stars twinkling, and then do his "king-of-the-world" pose. The mistress set him down and petted his head._

_"I have a present for you," Ciel said offering a birthday present for her._

_Marcey opened her gift revealing to be a large, golden locket with several photos inside and blank ones as well._

_"It's gorgeous Ciel, I love it,"Marcey thanked her little brother._

_The little boy smiled in awe and hugged his sister's legs._

_BOOM! _

_"What's happening?!" Ciel shouted._

_The ship tilted left separating the siblings._

_"I've got you!" Vincent caught his son._

_It was not long after several explosions pop out on the ship randomly causing passengers to escape to the lifeboats. _

_Vincent stood up, ensuring his family is safe until he discovered his daughter was missing._

_"Where's Marceline?" he panicked._

_"Dad!"_

_He was horrified to see his precious daughter hanging onto the rail at the tip of the ship as flames engulfed below her._

_"Oh shit! Let me go!" Vincent struggled._

_"It's too late! She's gone for good!" the captain restrained him, __"We have to get out of here!" _

_"There's no way I'm leaving my little girl behind!"_

_"You fool! Look!" the captain warned Vincent, "if you try to go after her, you'll get eaten alive by those bloody sharks!"_

_Vincent was stubborn, but when he managed to break free, it was too late. A deadly explosion bursts where Marcey was hanging presumably killing her. The loss of his eldest daughter broke the family into tears. _

_Xxx_

_On the same shore he and his sister stood to watch the sunset, Ciel gently placed a little glass bottle with a message inside to set sail across the horizon, hoping that his wish came true as part of the memorial to his beloved older sister. _

_The Phantomhives pay their respects to their heiress._

_Hoping the possibility of Marceline's survival, Vincent visits the Undertaker. He cried tears of joy to learn that his daughter miraculously survives._

_"I heard rumors of a purple-haired girl roaming somewhere in Japan with another girl who looks strikingly similar to her. She's suffering from amnesia," he took a bit of his cookies, "Overall, she's alright. It's a shame that I can't put her into one of my special coffins," he joked. _

_"Thank god!" Vincent was relieved. _

_Xxx_

_The lord spread the wonderful news to every single person in the manor. Joyous of their beloved mistress's fate, Vincent writes a letter to the wealthy nobles in Japan who Marceline is staying at with her biological sister to bring her back to England._

_However…_

_On Ciel's 10__th__ birthday, almost everyone in the Phantomhive manor was slaughtered by the same organization who abducted Marceline for ritualistic needs. _

_Like his sister, he went through the same experience as her until, this time, contracted with a demon, swearing to take revenge on those who humiliated his family's name._

**To be continued… again…**


	7. Act 7: Missing Link (Part 4)

**What did Marceline do during her two-year stay in Japan?**

**This chapter takes place prior Marceline's return to England.**

_15-year-old Marceline woke up one day, finding herself lying near the shore. She couldn't figure how nor she could remember. Nothing in her memory seems to return. _

_"Konichiwa!" a girl with white to dark blue gradient hair greeted her._

_Marceline couldn't believe her eyes. Looking at her hair, then at hers, she wondered if they could be related or was it just a coincidence? She had no idea._

_The girl walked down the stairs and introduce herself:_

_"Hi, I'm Selene! What's yours?!"_

_I never knew she could speak English… Marcey thought._

_"I don't know. I can't remember my own name. One minute I woke up… I find myself sleeping on this beach. Do you know where I am?"_

_"Of course! You're in Japan!"_

_"Japan?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"I know it sounds weird, but is it possible that we might be related? We share some physical features with some obvious differences—"_

_"Actually, we are related. We're biological fraternal twin sisters."_

_Marcey was staring into space speechless._

_"If we're related, how is it that we never met each other?"_

_"You'll figure out in the later future when your memories return" Selene obviously knew her sister's condition, "In a meanwhile, why not stay at my place? My parents own one of the largest estates here in Japan."_

_"When you say that, do you mean that your parents are filthy rich?"_

_"I'm not kidding. They had a lot of contact of the West and own one of the most successful trading businesses with an excellent reputation."_

_"Are you sure your parents would let me stay?"_

_"I'm sure they'll understand. While you're here, I can teach you how to write, speak, and understand Japanese."_

_"I guess it's alright…"_

_"For now on, you'll be called Yuri."_

_"Ok."_

_Xxx_

_Many months later since her arrival to Japan, Yuri quickly adopted into the Japanese culture and customs. Like her sister, she already mastered Japanese in the shortest period amount of time. _

_Every day, the girls would visit the Suzuki Neko Café (owned by Selene's family) and they would chat while playing around with the many cats in the shop and drinking their favorite green tea latte._

"I guess I should've told Sebastian about it" Marcey said after seeing her butler's speechless expression, "I thought he wouldn't be interested…"

The demon butler remained speechless. Of course he wanted to go there! For the kitties!

"I was going to take Sebby there with me… but sadly, I can't for obvious reasons," Marcey had a mischievous smile on her face.

Sebastian felt that it was completely unfair. As long as he remains bound with Ciel, he can't leave his master no matter what. For one thing, Marcey can always invite him after the demon sucks her brother's soul. It was obvious that she can't invite Sebastian during his contract with Ciel: he' allergic to cats.

_Xxx_

_Rain began to pour down the black sky._

_Mew. Mew._

_"Hmm?" Yuri saw a box moving, deciding to investigate._

_She found two cats: a white one with golden eyes and a grey/white one with stripes with green eyes licking the white one's injured paw. _

_Figuring how hungry they are, Yuri fed the cats with treats who ate from her hand and quickly gain their trust. Taking the cats home under her black umbrella, she treated the white one's paw. After cleaning them, she adopted the cats and named them Kido and Miu._

_On the same week she found her cats, Yuri visited the same beach where her sister discovered her. Below her feet was a glass bottle with a message inside. When she read it, her memories returned at last after two years suffering from amnesia. _

_"Marcey!" Selene called her sister by her real name, "there's a letter for you from England!"_

_"I'm coming! Let's go Kido, Miu."_

_Mew. Mew. _

_Xxx_

_Ernnnnnn! Ernnnnn! The S.S. Victoria called._

_"We'll miss you very much," Lady Suzuki hugged Marcey._

_"I'll miss all of you too. I can't believe it's been two years since you found me," Marcey said._

_"I'll come and visit you in England," Selene hugged her sister._

_When the Phantomhive girl departed, she waved good-bye to the Suzukis._

_"Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu!" Marcey shouted from afar._

_"Anzen'na tabi o!"_

_The mistress went to her quarters and threw her luggage on her bed along with herself. _

_"I can't believe I'm finally going to go home…" _

_Mew. Mew. Mew. Her cats licked her._

_Xxx_

_Weeks later, Marcey finally arrived in America and traveled to New York for the next ship. When she could see London, she petted her cats and smiled._

_As she exited the ship along with the many passangers, a man with shaggy blonde hair and amethyst eyes fell completely in love with her to the point of sexually harassing her in public. Humiliated, she swears to kill the creep later after escaping him through a carriage to take her home. _

_The MOTHY pauses the scene where Marceline arrives at the Phantomhive manor. _


	8. Act 8: A Girl in Denial

**Now that certain people know the truth, how will they react?**

"For one thing, I did try to kill you one time," MOTHY pointed at the young lord, "you," she pointed at the demon, "and you", finally pointing at Grell.

The Demon of Wrath snapped her fingers winding forward on certain days where she took control of Marceline's body. Her murderous attempts fail when Marceline took control back, either resisting without letting MOTHY's victim know or stabbed herself without feeling any pain.

After that, the Master of the Hellish Yard never tried to kill anyone again.

"Seba—"

"You can't kill me even if you kill our own sister," MOTHY cut Ciel off, "it's useless though. As long as Marceline remains dominant, I remain powerless against her will. I should warn you that I can break contracts and steal Ciel's soul," MOTHY turns to Sebastian, "As for you reapers, if I ever emerge from my vessel and take my role as the ruler and guardian of the Underworld, which is very unlikely to happen, I will ruin all your careers."

William unhappily pushes his glasses in front of his face.

"When a human dies, their souls go straight directly to me in Hell. Even at the quickest pace of stabbing them to look over their cinematic records, they'll never reveal. The bodies will erode away into oblivion," she gave an evil smile at Undertaker.

"She and I are two different people. Before I go, I had something to tell you all: "Let's say Sebastian stays dead and I take him to Hell. In exchange for salvation, he must give up all the souls he consumed. If he chooses my awful offering, then he gets salvation, but if he refuses, he meets the burning flames of wrath. That's how I am at judging. I'll see you all in Hell," MOTHY was sentenced back to the Prison of Chain of Marcey's subconscious into one of the mirrors behind the mistress.

The 17-year old became speechless.

William pushes his glasses back once again, "I guess that solves the mystery of what happened to those reapers long ago."

Everyone except for Marceline became dumbstruck.

"For a creature born from a demon father, we reapers will never consider you a threat, but that demon who took you as a vessel, is far worse than that vile creature standing there," he gave a death glare at Sebastian.

"I never knew you had red-hair!" Grell was awe.

"It's only partial at the end of my hair."

"It's too bad," Grell pouted, "I'm jealous! I want your hair, you used to have!"

"Babe, you are beautiful. How about you and I go out to dinner at a French restaurant the next time we run into each other?" Ronald offered.

"Absolutely not!" Ciel replied in rage while Sebastian gave the playboy a death glare.

"When I first met Ronald, I thought those glasses made him look like badass," Marcey said.

Ronald blushed.

"I always find it funny that every time William can't find his glasses. It's like saying, the awkward moment when you lose something. It's right there in front of you," the mistress chuckled while Will twitched at that comment.

And once again, Undertaker laughed like a madman.

"I'll always believe Grell is more beautiful than me, I just don't think I am. Besides, he makes a better friend than Irina."

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" the red-head tip-toed around happily.

"At one point when I was young, I almost called Undertaker, Underwear."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ronald, Grell, and Undertaker laughed hysterically. The serious joke even made Sebastian chuckle.

"When I first saw Sebastian, I thought he was a pedophilic rapist because of the way he looks."

The demon was surprised and blanked out, dumbfolded by her honest opinion.

William twitched again, trying not to smile. It was too funny for Will the Reaper to resist.

Ciel jumps and embraces Marceline, crying from his heart. He didn't know they were the same and how much they suffer. Even though Marcey's enemy maybe gone, she is willing to help her brother fulfill their parents' deaths. Like her little brother, she cried while visiting her parent's graves after asking what happened to them on the day of her return.

There was one question lingering in her head: What will happen after the end?

Now that Ciel knows the truth of his adopted sister, he has another useful support who will never betray him. As for Sebastian, he finds his mistress an extremely capable assistant whenever he has difficulty handing multiple tasks at the same time for his selfish master.

"Let's go Sebastian," Ciel ordered.

Noticing his butler's absence, he turned around to find him fooling around with his sister.

"My dear, you are even more beautiful when we met," Sebastian said lovingly, "your eyes sparkle more than the blue diamond on my master's ring… those ears are as soft as the little dumpling I cooked for dinner…," he felt her ears, "…and that delicate tail makes me want to grab it…" he blushed.

The sight made Ciel's nosebleed. How dare he flirt with his sister!

"To prove my love for you," the demons pulls the girl where their lips meet, "a kiss on your sweet lips, but I must say, you have the most delectable taste of high quality souls," his demon eyes glow, licking his lips.

Marceline blushed. "I thought demons are devoid of love," she said those the facts right.

"You are an exception for my taste," he pulls her closer to his chest.

The 17-year-old couldn't stop blushing. _He's a demon! He's not supposed to love me! _She thought.

"You do realize that you look like child molester," Marceline muffled.

"GRRRRRRRRRR! AHHHHHHHH! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!" Grell became enraged, "I WANNA BE A CAT!"

Marcey snapped her fingers.

"OOH! AHH!" Grell looked in front of the mirror, taking pride white cat ears and tail his best friend gave him, magically.

As the demon slowly attempted to kiss her, Grell took her place and puckered up. The demon eye's popped open and back away in disgust.

"Kiss me you fool!" Grell made a kissy-face, only to be repelled by Sebastian's hand.

Ronald smiled while carrying Marceline in his arms.

"Hey babe," he clicked.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Ciel and Will yelled at the same time.

"Grell Sutcliff! Ronald Knox!" he pulled them by the collars, "It is time to go!" the reapers exited the dimension along with Undertaker skipping merrily.

"Sebastian! Stop fooling around with my sister! And let's go back to the manor! That's an order!" Ciel demanded.

"Yes, my lord. Please accept my humble apologies, my action were completely unacceptable. I may take any punishment my master offers," he keels down.

"Very well. Cmon," the young lord exits the dimension.

Before the young mistress follows the master and demon, with just one snap, she returns back to normal and leaves. She closes the dimension from her mirror.

"I'll say good-night now," Ciel smiles.

"Sleep well, my lady," Sebastian closes the door and blows a good-night kiss to her.

The mistress blushed, refusing to admit her unwilling, conflicting love to her demon butler.

**This is not the end yet…**


	9. Act 9: Sebby's Naughty Kitten

**This content contains pedophilia. **

12:00 AM

"How can I help you, my—"she grabs her butler's tie, kissing him passionately.

_Such soft, sweet lips… _Sebastian returns the kiss before Marcey broke off.

"Well, I never thought you would do something like this," the demon fixes his tie, "Are you alright, my lady?" he lost his voice noticing his mistress wearing her black lace-trimmed camisole and boy shorts, "Oh my..."

He then notices the missing walls surrounding her bed.

Unpredictably, she effortlessly tosses him to her oak-pattern, purple bed and jumps onto her butler before telekinetically shuts and locks the door and covers the windows behind the matching curtains.

Sebastian was confused at first by Marcey's actions; then he smiled and licked his lips. His eyes began to glow.

In return, the 17-year-old gave a fake smile. She began to remove his clothes leaving only his pants on.

"I'll save it for later," Marcey said softly.

Her butler leaned against the wall enjoying every opportunity his precious kitten does to him.

"It's strange how you referred to me as a child molester, especially having an affair with your own butler," he pets her straightened hair.

She rests on his legs on her knees while their crotches touch, standing straight where their eyes meet. Putting both hands on each of Sebastian's shoulders, their lips meet. Out of affection, he embraces the girl, pulling her closer against his chest to deepen the kisses.

Sebastian couldn't help himself to the love affair. His mistress's lustful actions made him irresistible to her very strong taste of the highest quality soul. To his dismay, he can never have two succulent dishes for the price of one.

_That sinful girl was right: a soul of a Leviathan's is far better than a human's. I can do this forever…_

He reached behind her and slowly removes her panties. Marcey slaps his hand and broke the kiss.

"Nice try," she pets his black hair, "your rape-face is so beautiful. I can see why you can make so many girls fall for you with a pretty face like that. It's sexy. Seductive. Mesmerizing. Especially your sex eyes, staring directly at them…"

The butler makes a devilish grin, licking his lips once more.

The mistress slowly closes her eyes, resting on her butler's bare chest. _She's so cute when she sleeps._

He kisses her good-night before putting his clothes back on.

_Sigh. _He glances at his pocket watch. _Only three hours left. That affair was longer than I expected… Oh well, there is still plenty of time before morning…_

After switching the lights off, as Sebastian was about to close the door, he looked back and smiled.

_Maybe well get together after all. _He thought, leaving his mistress be.

**Almost done.**


End file.
